Kishi Gankyu
'Kishi Gankyu '''was once a Vampire who used MokoiMagic, before becoming a Werewolf by Hellena. History Kishi and his sister, Awageq, were orphans which were sent to Nobody Orphanage, an old orphanage near Geraldton. They grew up there, and one day Awageq was cursed by a Qarone. The leader of the orphanage, Absolutely "Solute" Nobody, told Kishi of magic and monsters, and offered to teach him MokoiMagic, in which Kishi accepted. Not long after, the orphanage was attacked by a clan of Shiftahs, which came to kidnap children and make them Shiftahs. They took Awageq, much to Kishi's sadness. Kishi ran away from the orphanage, and as he grew older, he tried to steal Midori's money and beat him up, but Midori is saved by Marko Kurenai, who shoves Gankyu into a barbed wire fence. The barbed wire cuts through Gankyu, and Gankyu nearly dies, but a Vampire offered to make him a Vampire, and drank his blood. However, Gankyu kills the Vampire halfway through, therefore only becoming half Vampire. Gankyu moves to Perth, and after defeating the king of Minotaurs, rules Perth's criminal underworld with an iron fist, bringing the darkest of its kind to his era. However, Gankyu was defeated by a mysterious unknown hero in a tracksuit, and Gankyu decides to build a Carrapod and take revenge... Appearance/Persona Gankyu has white hair, and originally had grey eyes, but after learning MokoiMagic his eyes turn a piercing blue. When Gankyu is drained by a Vampire, Kishi kills the Vampire halfway through, therefore only one eye turns red, so he has one blue eye, one red. After chopping his arm off when it catches a disease from a lethal mushroom, he kills one of the Kani-people, and replaces his arm with a giant crab claw. When he is bitten by VamWolf, Hellena Whisp, the lycanthropy spreads through his body and makes his eyes yellow. He is generally an evil and ruthless person, the first bad guy in the series, but is also brave and will chop off his arm if needed. Season 1 1: Winds of Redemption Gankyu is briefly seen in a flashback as the guy who threatened to beat up Midori, but Marko saved Midori from Gankyu, pushing him into a barbed wire fence. 2: The One of Many Kishi is seen for the first time in real life walking into the local tavern. He tells the bartender, who has connections with the Vampire underworld, that he wants a group of Vampires to kill everyone at the tavern, in exchange for cigarettes. The bartender sees his eyes, and agrees, scared. 7: The Scent of Water Gankyu somehow discovers that a girl named Shiori Knyst comes from the now extinct Dimension Avalon, the dimension that created Carrapods. He invades the home of Shiori, Hellena Whisp and Hydroxia Knyst, and demands that Shiori comes with her, until Hellena lies and says that Shiori is from Sanso, and Hellena is from Avalon. Believing Hellena, Kishi decides to kidnap Whispy instead. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp Midori, Megami, Sora, Kitsune, Rai and Sakana track Gankyu down to an old shed, and attempts to rescue Hellena Whisp from Gankyu. However, Gankyu finds out and sends Vampires to kill them. A huge battle ensues. Gankyu grabs Hellena and asks whether the Carrapod is ready. Hellena warns him that it isn't finished, but Kishi ignores her and flees the battle scene on the not yet finished Carrapod. 10: The Wingless Flier Gankyu and Midori are the only characters in this one. Gankyu attacks Midori on his new Carrapod. However, after a long battle which involves various bystanders getting killed, the Carrapod malfunctions, and it hits a building, exploding it. Gankyu is blasted off the building, but when Midori checks over the side of the building, there is no sign of Gankyu, dead nor alive. Season 2 15: Crown of the Darkness After Midori and his friends are captured by Korosu Kurai, Gankyu reveals that he is alive, and serving Kurai. His arm is also a crab claw. After a while, Midori attacks Gankyu, then escapes the room, his friends do the same. Gankyu chases after Midori, but Midori and his friends use the Seahorse to escape to Niji. 17: Town of the Rainbow Kishi and his army of Nokkturnuls capture Motsu, who is inside Megami, and takes her Gap away, before taking her prisoner. They use the stolen Gap to travel to Dimension Niji, and sail amongst the oceans on the ''HRD Battleship. There, he makes a peace offering with Motsu, and follows the orb, in which the sun - and BunkoBlade - is inside. 18: The Battleship v. The Galleon When the HRD Battleship is close to StarFish Cove, they are approached by another ship called The Galleon. A fight ensues, which resolves in the Battleship being blown up. Gankyu escapes and leaves on a raft of wood, leaving his crew behind, determined not to die. 19: The Pits of Huleheim Midori and Sora fall down into the cave network called Huleheim. There, they find Gankyu, who has also washed ashore. Gankyu reveals how he lost his arm, and they join forces in order to get out of Huleheim. However, Midori betrays Kishi, and attacks him, before he and Sora get out of Huleheim, leaving Gankyu there. 20: The Battle of Niji Kishi escapes Huleheim, and when other Nokkturnul reinforcements are brought to StarFish Cove, Gankyu takes control of them. Kishi and a group of Nokkturnuls find Midori and Sora. Midori and Kishi start fighting impressively, but then Kishi is frozen to death by a Snow Spirit. Everyone realises that Snow Spirits and the Big Freeze have also come and joined the fight. When Sora unlocks the sun, Kishi is defrosted, and is seen talking to Kurai on the phone, telling him angrily that he quits working for Kurai, before throwing the phone into the ocean... Season 3 24: Skies of Regret Gankyu has escaped Niji, and is back in Sanso, this time working for Kjarlii Ana Thema. Gankyu, Kjarlli, Ani and Shimai meet up with Leon and Neon Raion, and discuss fetching a special kind of Gap called a Garasu-Gap, which resides in the Ghastly Reflection. 26: Blood in the Mirror Gankyu, Leon, Neon, Ani and Shimai arrive at the Ghastly Reflection to obtain the Garasu-Gap. Gankyu orders the others to distract Midori and his friends. Meanwhile, Gankyu sneaks behind the bar, down into the cellar where Kurai is. Gankyu beheads Kurai with his crab claw, and steals the Garasu-Gap; a ring. 27: Scylla's Moon Gankyu is briefly seen when Hellena notices him and his comrades leaving the Ghastly Reflection. 28: The Past Wreaks of Loss... As Kjarlii, Ani, Shimai, Leon and Neon attempt to free Lamia with the use of the ring, Gankyu sits under an oak tree and eats sushi, remembering the flashbacks of his adventures at Nobody Orphanage, and how his sister Awageq was kidnapped by Shiftahs, and made into a Shiftah, making her into Kitsune Kegawa. Back in the present, Gankyu witnesses Lamia being freed. 29: DoppelGangers When Lamia starts destroying the world, starting from Perth City, Gankyu stands with Kjarlii, Leon, Neon, Ani and Shimai. Gankyu gets angry at Kjarlii, "What have you done?!" but Kjarlii reassures Gankyu that Lamia will spare them because they were the ones that freed Lamia. Later, Midori and his friends kidnap Gankyu and order him to tell them what they used to free Lamia. Gankyu reveals that they used the Garasu-Gap, and that he'll only help them find it if they give him the Ruby of Remembrance in return. Sakana reluctantly agrees, and he and Gankyu go to Byford to get the ring. Season 4 31: Beginner's Luck Kishi Gankyu has just been attacked by VamWolf, Hellena Whisp and bitten. Half-drunk, and after being pissed on by a dog, Gankyu reminisces the times when he defeated the king of the Minotaurs and ruled the Perth criminal underworld with an iron first, his era bringing forth the darkest of its kind yet known. Suddenly, the lycanthropy starts to take control, and Gankyu decides to leave his old life behind, and then becomes a Werewolf. 32: Survival of the Fittest Gankyu is seen at the cave, when Midori is trying to escape, Gankyu blocks his path and reveals his new Werewolf powers, transforming into his wolf form and summoning other Werewolves. A chase scene intervenes, where Gankyu and other Werewolves chase Midori, but Midori summons a Venom Bomb, and it explodes, either killing or maiming Gankyu. 34: Slaughter Slalom After surviving the explosion at the caves, Kishi is seen in Dimension Sobek, rowing an oar across the Magic Ocean. He unlocks a strange black orb with spikes on it, and frees the immortal prisoner inside, Sobek. 38: Easy Money Kishi stands before Sobek and Set as all three stand in front of the soul of a dead godhunter. They summon Apophis, the snake God of shadows and confusion. Gankyu reveals that he is only doing it because Sobek forced him to bring back the Gods. Kishi also explains the anatomy of the human soul. 39: Only the Brave After going on a massive killing spree in Rome, he summons all the Gods except Ra, who cannot be summoned with just one soul. Khnum asks if they can feast on Gankyu's soul, to which he replies that Werewolves have no souls, having sold their souls to the moon once lycanthropy takes them over. He reveals that they already have the seven souls, and they will summoning Ra in Crocodilopolis, an ancient labyrinth in Egypt. 39.5: Flaming Fury Gankyu and his newly-created army of Werewolves travel to Egypt on a huge flying fortress. When Midori defeats all the Werewolves, he then battles Gankyu. Gankyu pulls out a sword with poison on it, however Midori absorbs all the poison, making his venom stronger. He shoots two bullets of his new venom at Gankyu, fatally wounding him and says that he will always stand in Gankyu's way when he needs a good arse-kicking. He then smashes Gankyu into the main engine, and escapes, while the fortress explodes. It is presumed Gankyu is dead, either from the venom or the explosion, but he may be alive, knowing his past... Category:Bad Guys Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Lycan/Werewolf